


Changes in perspective

by Eris_Laveda



Series: Captive of a King [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris_Laveda/pseuds/Eris_Laveda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is firmly under Thorin's control, will he escape, or would he even choose to now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes in perspective

"By royal decree none but the royal family, and those they choose may speak to, touch or in any way communicate with the Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins." Balin called, speaking in front of the subjects in the throne room. "Share this decree across Erebor, King Oakenshield will be displeased if any subject fails to comply"

 

A whisper crossed the room as those in the royal throne room discussed this latest decree. They had heard of Bilbo Baggins, the Arkenstone thief, and how he had tried to stop the Battle of Five armies. Some loved him for his actions, others felt he had betrayed their king. Nothing had been seen or heard of him, save a few rumours coming from servants to the royal wing. All knew that for his actions the king was displeased and was punishing him. 

 

The rumours that swept the palace spoke of screams coming from the royal chambers, and of bloodied sheets. The ereboreans did not know if the hobbit was being tortured or something worse, but they knew that it was not worth their lives to find out. This decree suggested that he was alive, and able to move around. That he was being given some freedom. They would see from his actions and physical state what was most likely. 

 

Back in the royal chambers Bilbo was dressed in heavy silks from neck to ankle. The heavy fabric stilted his movement, but at least he was covered and not nearly naked. He did not know what had prompted Thorin to change how he dressed but he had a feeling it would not be for any good reason. While Thorin had been less cruel and more attentive recently Bilbo was still wary. Thorin may have been nicer but that did not excuse his previous behaviour. Thorin had said to expect him to come round that evening, and that he was to wear the clothes provided. Bilbo had been terrified it would be another see through thin silk scrap that hid nearly nothing but it had proven to be a heavy silk robe of deep greens and blues. Bilbo felt like a doll dressed to look decorative, but have no real purpose.

 

The door was suddenly flung open and Bilbo startled violently. Fili and Kili rushed in breathlessly. They both stopped and panted for breath before noticing Bilbo's new clothes. Kili rushed forwards and grabbed Bilbo by the arm and started to tug him towards the door. In confusion Bilbo stumbled and puled back.  
"Kili, what are you doing? wont Thorin be angry if I go out without him?" Bilbo asked. "I don't want to make him angry with me again, please don't do anything that will make him angry" Stuttering in fear and dragging Bilbo was very obviously reluctant to leave.

 

"Please Bilbo, come with me, We've found a way to get you out, Legolas and Thranduil have agreed to help. Thorin wont be able to hurt you any more. I promise!" Kili whispered, as if he feared being overheard.

 

"Bilbo, come with us, we will leave with you, leave Erebor behind, We have a way now. We will all be safe!" cut in Fili. 

 

Bilbo was struggling in earnest now, trying to pull away. "Why are you saying this, Thorin wont let me go, if Thranduil takes me in it will be war! You know that! Why are you being stupid. Why does it even matter to you if I am free! I don't care. This is the price I pay to save others. I'm OK, I'll live. He's being nicer, and kinder, and letting me eat and read." Finally wrenching away from Kili, Bilbo ran to a corner of the room and broke down sobbing.

 

Kili and Fili ran over to Bilbo and hugged him from each side. "We're sorry Bilbo. Don't cry. We wanted to help. We didn't know. We love you, and want you safe. And uncle Thorin hurts you, and abuses you. We weren’t thinking. We want you safe" Both boys broke down in tears and cuddles up to the sobbing hobbit.

 

"Oh boys, thank you, but I have to. If I left I could very well start the war I tried to stop. I don't want to be here, but I have to. Thorin isn't so bad any more. He is trying, I think..." Bilbo trailed off as he noticed a shadow in the corner of the room. Looking up Bilbo gasped in fear.  
"Thorin, when did you get here? I wont leave I promise. They weren’t thinking, please leave them alone. it's my fault, they love you, it's just you..."   
Thorin strode into the room and placed his hand over Bilbo's mouth. taking in the fearful looks of Bilbo and his nephews he took a deep breath before speaking in a low angry voice.

 

"If you boys leave now I may forget your treason. Do not think I will allow you to speak to Bilbo for some time. You are BOTH to remain in your chambers. Balin will deal with the tree shaggers from now on. and you." Looking at Bilbo directly, his tone softened, "You wont leave me you say. Good. you are mine and can not ever leave. I would destroy the world to find you if you ever ran. Remember that pet." Here Thorin took his hand from Bilbo's mouth and stroked his face gently. "You ARE mine. For your sake I will not harm those treasonous nephews of mine. However they will be punished. You my pet will only be seen in my company from now on. In fact pet you will not leave my side from now on. You will attend every gathering, every outing and every day i spend in my throne room."

 

Thorin took the chain of mithril which had been previously detached from the collar and re attached it to Bilbo, but instead of being chained to the wall Bilbo was chained to Thorin. Thorin turned and ordered Fili and Kili to their rooms, and they were to stay there until he told them otherwise. He then dragged Bilbo forwards and kissed him possessively. Bilbo passively allowed it, thinking that if he struggled Thorin would be angry, and if he did not resist, it may hurt less.

 

Feeling the lack of response angered Thorin, who wanted Bilbo to respond passionately to his advances. Thinking of the substance Oin had procured for him made Thorin grin into the kiss. He pushed Bilbo back and looked at his unresisting form.

 

"I had brought you a present pet, a new blend of tea brought in from the east. You have pleased me beyond how i had imagined, so I believe you deserve to have some now. Do you think so pet? I am sorry I have to chain you, but if my nephews will try to steal you, who knows who may try" Thorin's face darkened as he said this.

 

Bilbo noticed the shift in Thorin's features and forced a smile. "I do love tea, thank you my king. Yes I would love to try the new blend you brought for me, and my king, did I not say I would not leave. And now indeed I can not."

 

"That is true, yes. I shall make it for you to enjoy. Come." Striding towards the fire the king brought out the herbs he had ordered and put them in the kettle on the fire to brew. The kettle began to give off a heady scent of cinnamon and violet, with a subtle hint of something earthy which Bilbo could not make out. 

 

"That smells divine, I must thank you for this gift." Offering Thorin the first real smile since before the arkenstone fiasco Bilbo came close to get two cups.

 

Thorin placed back the second cup. "You mistook my intent, this is a present for you, I will not drink this tea, I will have drinks later today." 

 

Bilbo smiled shyly thinking that maybe Thorin had truly begun to change and poured himself a cup of the steaming drink. the scent began to make Bilbo feel more relaxed and trusting. beginning to smile softly Bilbo started humming a song which he had penned on the adventure to the lonely mountain. 

 

Blowing softly on the drink to cool it Bilbo carefully took a few sips and sighed in wonder. He carried his drink to a table and sat holding the tea. "This tastes heavenly Thorin, thank you. I know you wont let me go, but this does make it easier to forget" 

 

Thorin watched Bilbo drink the tea avidly and waited for the side effects to kick in. He knew it was working because Bilbo was shifting restlessly, even if he hadn't noticed yet. Grinning Thorin sat on the edge of the bed and waited. This time Bilbo would come to him. It may be underhanded, but Thorin wanted Bilbo to want him. He would be no good as a concubine if he was always unwilling. It was lucky that he had heirs, he had no need to marry and have children.

 

Although with their recent behaviour... No, that was merely love for Bilbo, and who could know this pretty little gem and not love him. It was understandable, even if it was annoying that they would not choose their own blood. But still they would learn. Bilbo belongs to, and with, Thorin. He would make them see. The best punishment in fact... Thorin stood and went to the door ordering the guards to collect his nephews and bring them to his quarters, without weapons and with their arms bound behind their backs.

 

Hearing Bilbo sigh and squirm Thorin grinned and went towards the bed, and took off his outer layers, leaving himself in thin leather trousers and a loose silk shirt. Hearing a knock Thorin went over and grabbed his nephews who squirmed and tried to get away, looks of fear on their faces.

 

"Now, now not to worry, I promised I wouldn't harm you. You just have a lesson to learn. Bilbo, do you think the boys might like a cup of tea?" 

 

Looking up in a slight haze Bilbo grinned and ran to the kettle to pour a cup each for the princes. He frowned slightly at their binding and looked at Thorin questioningly. 

 

"I don’t want them doing anything stupid pet, that’s all. help them drink? I'm sure they will like it as much as you have." Grinning Thorin sat and watched his nephews try to refuse the drink from the confused hobbit.

 

"Why don’t you want it? it's lovely, an apology present from Thorin, are you upset with me?" Bilbo's bottom lip began to tremble and both princes gave in grudgingly, they did not trust Thorin to not be up to something.

 

After a few minutes Bilbo felt the full effects kick in. He was aroused with no reason for the first time since before he was taken captive. The room was becoming too warm. Moaning Bilbo began to fan himself and loosen his clothing. He felt embarrassed as Kili and Fili were in the room but he could not stop himself. And with how close they were, he found himself nuzzling their necks affectionately and unable to stop. The herbs were beginning to affect the dwarrow as well. They knew Thorin had done this but could not stop themselves responding to Bilbos affectionate touch. 

 

Kili began to nuzzle Bilbo in return, his actions earned him a growl from Thorin who decided that he wanted Bilbos attention resting on him alone. Grabbing Bilbo's collar he pulled him into a hug. The poor hobbit was so aroused he could not stop the heat from Thorin from making him want more. He turned in Thorins arms and leant up to kiss him. 

 

"Thorin, I... That is... Could you send the boys away please? I... well.." here Bilbo trailed off and looked at Thorin both fearfully and hopefully.

 

"Oh no pet, you see, those boys have got to learn who you belong to. Now I've been patient, and kind, and i know you enjoy it, so relax my jewel. You will enjoy this. Just give in to me"

 

Thorin began to lightly brush his hands across Bilbo's ears. Knowing how sensitive they were normally, Thorin knew it would be akin to torture, and the hobbit would not be able to hold out forever.

 

"Pl.ple.please, don't make them watch. I'll be good, I'll do what you want, just don’t make them watch please.." Bilbo shuddered violently and leaned into the touch gasping softly with pleasure. Bilbo knew that the tea was causing this, it must be, but it felt so good for once. He didn't want to want this, but hobbits as we know are innately pleasure driven. his nature against him Bilbo was truly struggling to not give in.

 

"I'm afraid I cant do that gem. You see, these boys need to see how I can make you beg, and scream, and love me even as you hate me. They need to know I own you, and that you can never leave."

 

Thorin had given up trying to be patient and was slowly removing Bilbo’s clothes and caressing every piece of skin he revealed. Bilbo tried to get away, but his body was too caught up in the sensation and he finally gave in, knowing nothing he could do would change it. He moaned and arched up to kiss Thorin.

Both princes were struggling in earnest trying to escape, get Bilbo and run before the drug kicked in. But it was slowly creeping up. Kili being the younger was affected before Fili. Moaning low in his throat he had to sit so he did not overbalance in his haste. He did not want to watch Bilbo being fucked by his uncle but he could not look away as Thorin kissed down Bilbo's throat, nipping as he went, looking victoriously at the boys. Fili also made a noise of defeat and stopped struggling. Fili however was not looking at Bilbo and Thorin, he was staring at Kili lustfully.

 

Thorin noticed where Fili's attention lay and smirked. This would be even more educational than he had hoped. he continued to undress the hobbit, drawing moans from the smaller creature as he went. Thorin reached Bilbo's waist and stripped the robe fully from Bilbo leaving him nude. He pushed him onto the bed and climbed over him so that he would not obstruct the princes view. looking at his nephews he noticed that Fili had leant on Kili shoulder and was nuzzling his brother. Kili for his part looked confused and fearful, not knowing whether to reciprocate or try and escape his brother. 

 

Bilbo came out of his haze and noticed that Thorin was not paying him full attention. To get Thorin to touch him again Bilbo grabbed a handful of his hair and tugged, earning a low groan from the King. Dwarrow have very sensitive scalps, so tugging at their hair is like stroking a hobbits ear. After Having his hair tugged the king growled and kissed Bilbo possessively, claiming the halflings mouth. 

 

"Shh little thief, this is what you get when you steal a kings heart." With that confession the king began to bite and stroke everywhere he could to mark his hobbit and make him remember to whom he belonged. Thorin paid attention to his brand, which he discovered was extremely sensitive, the lightest of breaths had Bilbo moaning for more. 

 

Bilbo in his haze of arousal was only vaguely aware of Thorin being clothed. This could not be borne. Bilbo began pulling at Thorins clothes in an attempt to rid them of the barriers between them. Thorin chuckled and stood, stripping himself of clothes before kneeling over Bilbo and kissing him senseless. Thorin grabbed the tub of ointment and began to prepare Bilbo for taking him. He started gently, but at the hobbits urging thrust his fingers into Bilbo more roughly and took less care when putting in more. He twisted his fingers finding Bilbo’s prostate and making him scream and arch off the bed.

 

"Thorin, please, in me, oh valar, please I want you.." Bilbo begged with increasing incoherency.

 

The brothers looked on and grew uncomfortably aroused. Fili had progressed from nuzzling to licking and mouthing at Kili's neck, who for his part was trying to move away, but could not seem to get the willpower to do so.

 

"Fee, Fee, stop. Big brother stop, please, I, I love you, but this is wrong remember, our one is out there waiting, we shouldn’t." squirming away as much as he could convince himself, when his entire body screamed at him to submit Kili begged his brother.

 

"Kee, don't you get it? I was being patient, I've tried, YOU are my one, I am yours. Although, I wanted to wait till you figured it out. Little brother don’t pull away, I need you." Fili followed his brother until he lay across him on the floor. unable to touch with his hands, Fili began to pull Kili's shirt up using his mouth. "I love you little brother, and you love me, and you are mine!" A possessive look similar to Thorin's entered Fili's eyes.

 

Thorin saw what was happening a made flip onto his knees and watch the brothers as he slid into Bilbo's passage. He leant forward and whispered into Bilbo's ears. "Look my gem, see how you helped them find out what we have suspected since they were born. They will still be kept away from court for some time to teach them the error of their ways but I am not heartless. Let me prove to you that I care, and I will give you the world. Fight me and I will destroy you. You are mine and if I cant have you, no one will." 

 

Having said that Thorin pulled out till only the tip remained in Bilbo before thrusting forwards hard enough to make Bilbo nearly fall from the bed. He would have if Thorin hadn’t have been holding his hips in place. Thorin set up a punishing pace which had Bilbo begging and screaming in pained pleasure. Bilbo didn’t know if he wanted it to end or never stop.

 

Thorin angled his hips and began to hit Bilbos prostate as well as caressing his brand. Bilbo was thrashing with need.  
"Thorin, please, let me come, please let me come. I'm yours, i know I am. I wont fight I promise just please let me come!" Bilbo howled.

 

Grinning Thorin reached down and put his hand on Bilbos cock with a few pulls Bilbo came hard, nearly pulling Thorin with him. However Thorin knew that the tea would last for quite a while and he planned to enjoy Bilbo in as many positions as he could while it lasted.

 

Fili and Kili were still on the floor, with Kili trying to come to terms with the fact that his brother was also the other half of his soul, while Fili was trying to convince him to give himself up. Kili, finally deciding that yes maybe Fili was right had also thought about what would happen if he submitted. a gleam entered his eyes, and using his superior height and weight Kili flipped Fili off him and knelt over him.

 

"You may be right about us being destined to be ones brother, but if I belong to you, then you belong to me, and beloved, I think you will find I am no easy target."  
Grinning impishly Kili leant down and kissed his brother hard, biting his lip.   
"I'm not exactly known for my ability to be passive brother, I much prefer being in charge of my life."  
Having said this Kili rolled off his brother and moved away. Pushing himself upright Kili moved further from his brother to decrease his temptation, with the look Fili was giving him he needed the space between them to take the time he needed.  
"I do love you brother, but I want to be sure, and I want it to be my choice, not because we are forced. No more big brother please, we have to wait."

 

Hearing the byplay Thorin chuckled. Of the two he had expected Fili to be the one restraining himself, but then he mused, Kili was always the more stubborn of the pair. Thorin was still rocking gently in and out of Bilbo and working him back up to peak arousal. As Bilbo hardened Thorin pulled out and flipped Bilbo onto his back. Bilbo moaned at the loss of sensation and glared at Thorin weakly. Reaching up he grabbed Thorins braids and tugged hard to show his disapproval. 

 

Groaning Thorin pulled up Bilbos hips and pushed himself back inside and set up a tortuously slow pace which drove Bilbo wild.  
"Please, more, Valar, oh Yavanna!" Bilbo frantically tugged at Thorins hair, and tried to pull at his shoulder, but the king was too strong to be changed from his chosen pace. Thorin began to such at Bilbos neck, leaving a mark high on his neck which no outfit would be able to hide. 

 

Bilbo was thrashing and begging to cum by this point, and Thorin slowly increased his speed and started scratching lightly down his side. Bilbo came with a high, "ahh". This time Thorin allowed himself to follow. Bilbo softly moaned as he felt Thorin's cum fill him up. Thorin growled and bit down harder as he came and enjoyed the feeling of his hobbit clenching around him.

 

Bilbo may not have wanted to want this, but Thorin would ensure the hobbit knew pleasure at his hands, if he could make him respond only to the king then Thorin would be pleased. After his second orgasm Bilbo passed out from the strain he was under. Thorin chuckled fondly and wrapped the mithril chain around the bed post and turned to look at his nephews.

 

Fili was staring at his brother helplessly, warring with his need for him and knowing that his beloved wanted, needed more time to think it through, needed to wait for Kili to say yes. He saw the strength in Kili's arms, the tension in his face and neck, and the utter desperation to stay as far away as he could.  
"Kee, I promise, I wont make you do anything, but please, just a kiss, again."

 

Kili shook his head. Kili knew that if he went near to Fili again he wouldn’t be able to hold back a second time. he had to hope Thorin was through with Bilbo and would let them go soon. He noticed that Bilbo had stopped making noise and looked quickly to the bed, hoping it was over. Meeting Thorins eyes Kili drew in a deep breath and waited for his uncle to speak.

 

"For what you did, trying to steal my one, even if you disagree with how I treat him. I could have you both thrown in the dungeons, shaved completely and flogged weekly. Be thankful that my jewel wants you unharmed. You both need to learn your place. For the next month you will not leave your rooms without an escort and you will not see my pet without my presence. He is mine, to treat how I will. You have no place trying to take him from me!"

 

Kili looked away from his uncle in shame.  
"I’m sorry uncle, but don’t punish Fee, he tried to stop me. It was all my idea i promise. he didn’t want to I made him help me. It's just, if he is your one then how can you treat him this way. you should treasure him not try to destroy him. Uncle if you don't treat him better i will try to stop you. He is someone I love as family and I WILL protect him if I feel you are hurting him!"  
At this Kili's head shot up and he glared at his uncle. Finding strength even with the herbs affects still in his system. 

 

"Maybe a month in one room with your brother will teach you to act as befits a member of the royal family, and maybe a month with you will teach my heir how to control you as he needs! the punishment stands, in one month I may allow you out without an escort, but I make no promises."

 

Thorin stood and got dressed, flinging a sheet over the sleeping hobbit. He went to the door and ordered the guards to take his nephews to Fili's chamber. chances of Kili having stored his favoured weapons there were low, and he didn’t want to have an uprising on his hands. He ordered the guards to empty the room of all weapons they could find before untying the princes. They were also to lock and guard the door, only allowing servants in and out unless he said otherwise. 

 

When the princes were gone Thorin turned to the still form of his thief and made a decision. Thorin shook Bilbo awake and ordered him to wash and get dressed again. The sleepy hobbit obliged him and was soon in the silk robe again. Thorin took the end of the mithril chain and tied it to his belt.   
"You will be coming to court with me today. You will sit on a stool at the foot of my throne and speak only when spoken too. Everyone knows that you are mine and I intend to show the world that you are my beloved one. I know you did not like how I treated you at first. We shall talk about that soon. But you will never escape me pet. You are mine and can never leave my side."

 

"Yes my king. I understand. What was in the tea? and why did you, do that to me? i was already allowing you, i haven’t tried to stop you. You know i cant get away!" Bilbo broke into small sobs.

 

"Because pet, you were not allowing me, you did not try to escape in body true, but in your mind you were away. And You are mine, body and mind. I will have all of you. Now stop crying. You did enjoy it, much as you wish you hadn’t. Come along. If you do well i will allow bofur to visit, I know you were friends."

 

Bilbo looked up in shock and forced back his tear. "You mean it? truly? Thank you Thorin. I’m sorry I disobeyed you. I just... I know I’m yours, i just wish....Never mind" Bilbo looked back at the floor and sighed in defeat. noticing the gesture Thorin grabbed Bilbos chin and forced his face up.  
"Just wish what pet, I don’t want you hiding things from me, or lieing to me. I own you, so even your thoughts are mine if I want them." Thorin tightened his grip until Bilbo spoke.  
"I wish you had asked, and given me a choice. I would have probably made you wait, but I would have loved you in time. and now... I’m yours. I know that, but you scare me Thorin. You hurt me, so badly. It terrifies me. I’m not sure if I can trust you not to hurt me again"

 

"Bilbo, I promise that if you do as I say, and give yourself to me I will not mistreat you, I will clothe you in the softest silks, give you the finest foods, a good bed. Exotic teas, a garden of your own, free reign of the library. Obey me and you need never fear again. Disobey me and it will be another story." Thorin looked at Bilbo and saw his defeated posture. "Promise to follow what I say, and I will be kinder than you could ever dream. Today shall be a test. If you can do as i have said, I may allow you a visit with Bofur and my guards tomorrow." 

 

Thorin quickly pressed a kiss to Bilbos lips before straightening up and walking through the door into the corridor. Bilbo was forced to trail along behind. remembering Thorins promise Bilbo kept his eyes down and followed quickly. As they entered the throne room Bilbo heard the shocked whispers and fought not to react. He managed to control all but the blush which covered his face from the shock of being the centre of attention. As they reached the throne Thorin sat and gestured Bilbo to the small ledge carved into the side of the throne at Thorin's feet. Bilbo immediately followed the implied order and sat at the kings feet. 

 

Bilbo found that while people stared and spoke about him no one approached him that day. it was easy therefore to follow the kings orders. Bilbo was startled to realise that the king had been caressing his hair softly for some time. As the king discussed matters of state which left Bilbo bewildered he slowly became fatigued. He was still exhausted from their earlier activities, and he found that it was hard to stay awake, especially with the way Thorin stroked his hair and ears. He shifted so that he was leaning more fully against the kings legs and fell into a light doze.

 

Several hours later Bilbo awoke to being placed on the bed by Thorin. Bilbo had not meant to fall asleep, and he became scared, wondering if Thorin would be angry that he had. He looked up at Thorin fearfully. Thorin noticed his look and smiled fondly at him.

 

"Don't worry pet i understand. Court is dull, you did well. You showed that even with the bad days behind us you can trust me, and will allow yourself to be weak around me. You allow yourself to be mine. I am pleased that you felt safe enough at my feet to sleep."  
Thorin gently caressed Bilbo's face. his hands moved down and started undressing his hobbit. Bilbo resigned himself to another night of being used for Thorins pleasure and lay still, allowing Thorin to do as he pleased. Thorin noticed this and did not move to touch any parts he uncovered. He simply lay next to the hobbit and placed his arms around him.   
"I told you I would be kind if you behaved. And pet, give yourself to me, allow yourself pleasure, I know you do enjoy it. I can continue to make you or you can give in, and become mine in entirety. You did well tonight. We shall sleep and nothing more. on my honour I will do nothing again unless you ask me too, as I did earlier."

 

Bilbo huffed when he heard those words and tensed besides Thorin.  
"Wont do anything you say? unless I ask you say? what about when you DRUGGED me and made it so I could not do anything but BEG! That does not count!"

 

Thorin chuckled and leant forward kissing Bilbos neck. "Yes it does pet. Remember Kili and Fili held back. If they did you could have too. You asked and I was merely obeying your wishes."

 

With that Thorin settled down and hushed the confused halfling until they fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
